1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a power control system and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly to a power control system and a method of controlling the same applied to a generator.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,076,789 disclosed a system and a method for controlling a wind turbine power output. The method includes determining a predicted wind speed for the wind turbine, determining a current wind turbine power output, and determining a predicted wind turbine power output utilizing the predicted wind speed. The method also includes comparing the current wind turbine power output to the predicted wind turbine power output and adjusting the wind turbine power output based on the comparison of the current wind turbine power output and the predicted wind turbine power output. In the current wind turbine control system, the anemometer is commonly used to measure wind speed. However, the cost of installing the anemometer is relatively high for the wind turbine control system, and more particularly for a small-scale wind turbine control system. In other words, it is unfavorable that the anemometer is used for wind speed measurement in the small-scale wind turbine control system because of the limited power density and cost recovery.